


Believe

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Go check out her one shot, M/M, Reply to "Pride" by jasmemes, Unacknowledged Love, it's amazing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was ever going to go their way. They were forced to play a game of tug of war. Pulling at eachother until one of them broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732754) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hey everyone this is just a short one shot. It is also a reply to jasmemes "Pride" go check it out. It's brilliant and it gave me chills.

He lived in constant pain. The ache in his chest never abating, but he had no reason to complain. He forced that pain on himself.  With every lingering glance and every hesitant touch. He just dug a hole deeper for himself.

Yet he knew that he could end all his pain with a simple action. All he had to do was take a step forward and wrap his arms around Freed. Whisper into his ear the feelings he knew that they shared. However, he knew that would never happen. Laxus’ pride would only get in the way. Which was something that he could not overcome.

He ignored everything that Freed would say, he couldn’t stand the thought that he could have the treasure he so desperately wanted. Having something like that would make him weak, and most importantly, would put Freed in danger. He didn’t even think he could believe what was told to him, but the way that Freed would look at him was something that made his heart clench and his skin break out in chills.

They spoke to one another, smile, and laughed. At times it was almost physically painful to be apart. The pain was there, but it made Laxus feel alive. It gave him a sick reason to keep living.

It was their own fault that they were in such a destructive cycle, both men too scared to break it and take a fucking chance. Things were just not meant to go their way. They were doomed to a game of tug of war. Pulling at one another hoping that one of them would break.

He’s tired of misconceiving what could have been.

Laxus was so close to breaking and say something stupid like, “I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really like the idea that jasmemes came up with. The though of Faxus being in denial about their love is tragically beautiful.


End file.
